Dark Pit vs Lucina
Dark Pit vs Lucina is the final round of the Smash Bros. Tournament! Description KnivesFlyYouDie vs KnivesFlyYouDie! It's an all KFYD final as the dark angel and the princess meet in battle. Who will be left standing to uncover the truth about what's really going on? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight HALBERD ''' A dazed Lucina came to on the interior of a ship. There she found herself surrounded by trophies: Palutena, Captain Falcon, Ryu. Her body ached as she walked by the collection. There, she encountered several displays, holding her Falchion, a bow, a lance. "What is all this?" she asked aloud. "That's exactly what I was wondering." Dark Pit said from behind her. He too had awoken in a room filled with trophies. The pair then saw a door to their side open. They looked to each other in confusion. "I guess this is where we're supposed to be." Lucina said, heading for the open door. "I have to admit, it's kind of refreshing for the first person I meet to not attack me on sight." she remarked. Dark Pit smiled, finding he had felt the same way after three fights with complete strangers. The pair entered the new room, where a caped little figure stood before them. "Come forth." he declared. Upon a closer look, Lucina recognised the figure. "You were the one who attacked that village!" she exclaimed. "I thought I killed you!" Meta Knight laughed at the remark. "That meeting was no coincidence, princess. I thirst for a great battle; one with someone as skilled as I am with the blade. I was surprised that you bested me, but this contest was to bring forth only the best challengers to me." He then revealed two heart containers. "Take them; they will restore your strength." The two paused, shrugging their shoulders before reluctantly consuming the items. "So, what do you plan to do with us?" Dark Pit demanded to know. Meta Knight took off to a higher platform. "I want to know which of you is truly superior! Take your weapons, and settle this battle. The winner will have the honour of a battle in the future with me." "And what if we refuse?" Dark Pit asked, as his weapons were teleported before him. Meta Knight activated a crane like arm that brought the trophy of Zelda to his location. He then applied pressure, threatening to damage the trophy and kill the victim inside. "Failure to comply will result in at least fourteen innocent lives taken by your hand. After the battle, I will free them into their respective worlds, and I will let you go. So, what's it going to be?" Dark Pit and Lucina were now both armed, and face to face with each other. "I guess we don't have a choice." Lucina said. Dark Pit nodded in understanding. "It's the right thing to do; we can't let him just kill them." '''Here we go! The pair exchanged blindingly fast clashes of the blades. Dark Pit pressed a more aggressive approach whereas Lucina was more reserved and defensive. Dark Pit kicked low at Lucina, but the princess got her leg out the way and kicked back, landing a decent blow to the angel's knee. Dark Pit rolled backwards, avoiding the Dancing Blade sequence that Lucina attempted. He then sprang into life with an Electro Shock arm, grazing Lucina as she sidestepped the attack. The electricity crackled, stinging Lucina's skin but leaving her- for the most part- unharmed. She then grabbed Dark Pit by the wings and kicked him in the back of the ribs, driving him into a wall. She looked to finish the battle early, stabbing at him with a Shield Breaker. Dark Pit raised his Guardian Orbitars, blocking off Lucina's attempt. He then slashed low, knocking her in the thigh. Dark Pit seized the opening to grab Lucina by the hair and throw her to the ground. He then tried to slash across Lucina's neck, but the princess rolled away before engaging in a blade lock. Looking to break the lock, Dark Pit connected both his blades and then began rotating it like a buzzsaw. Lucina backed away, but was then bombarded with Silver Bow shots. She rolled back as much as she could, taking cover behind a wall. Realising she was probably not going to poke her head around, Dark Pit was forced to instigate the next sequence, rushing over to her location and throwing out an Electro Shock arm. Lucina ran before him, and then raised a Parry, knocking Dark Pit into a wall. She then connected with the Dancing Blade, tilting the attack upwards and then following through with the Dolphin Slash. The pair landed on the ground quite hard, but Dark Pit came off worse, landing on his wings and dealing a fair bit of damage to them. Lucina went to grab Dark Pit, but the angel countered with a close range shot from the Silver Bow. As he tried to reengage, Lucina smashed him in the front with a strike from the Falchion, sending Dark Pit barrelling before Meta Knight. He immediately landed on his feet, firing from his bow and trying to suppress Lucina. She ran at him, continuing the run and slashing away the energy of his attacks with ease. As she neared, Dark Pit summoned his Guardian Orbitars to block her off. He used the break to charge up his side smash, stunning Lucina with the first strike before blasting her back with the second. Meta Knight then released two Smash Balls from his stand. Lucina and Dark Pit immediately dashed for a ball. Both met their marks, clattering the two Smash Balls on the opposite sides of the room. The pair traded slashes as they leaped for the Smash Balls, finally breaking them at the same time. Lucina began charging with her Critical Hit, and Dark Pit drew his staff. Lucina rushed in close. "It needs to be done!" Lucina cried, getting as close as she could. "Then I'll be the one to do it." Dark Pit declared, firing his staff into the chest of Lucina. She was immediately rendered a trophy and Dark Pit rushed to her side. "Like you said, it needed to be done." He then looked up at Meta Knight, who slowly applauded. "Now let them go! Or the next shot will be through your skull!" Meta Knight flipped a switch, and the trophies were indeed returned to their own time; as he promised. He then rushed Dark Pit, slashing him in the back. As Dark Pit staggered forwards, Meta Knight made him a promise. "The next time we meet, my strength will not be tempered with mercy. You have been warned, Dark Pit." The angel was then released next to Palutena, who had just been revived from her trophy state. "What was all that?" the goddess wondered. Dark Pit looked over his shoulder before flying off. "None of your concern anymore, that's what." He then took off, taking time to prepare for his inevitable confrontation with Meta Knight. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Dark Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up